


What She Doesn't See

by Melifair



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sex, F/M, Fluff, Language, Smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melifair/pseuds/Melifair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve notices Darcy's self-consciousness and self-criticism, and reminds her of everything he loves about her and what she doesn't see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Doesn't See

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has literally taken MONTHS for me to get it to where it is. I battle my own insecurities in being a virgin and while I feel like I have a healthy imagination, I was still very nervous about this story. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> And GREAT BIG THANK YOUs to lady-cheeky, missmeggo929, and pandolfo-malatesta (all from tumblr) for helping me with advice, both in grammar and in 'mechanics' ;)

Steve peeled his uniform off the minute he got home. He could barely wait until he had shut the door behind him to start discarding the top layers, slightly disappointed that Darcy wasn't there to greet him and help him undress. Actually, she was nowhere in sight, but there was a hint of light filtering into the hallway from the bathroom, so he made his way towards it.

When he looked in, he saw her standing in front of the mirror in their bathroom, her brows pinched together as she scrutinized her naked body. 

It wasn't obvious to anyone else how self-conscious she was, because she wore her personality like dazzling armor. An armor so bright that it drew all the attention to her quirkiness and sharp wit, instead of the figure that she normally concealed under layers of clothing. Her tendency towards foul language also held up that guise well. Even he didn't realize how self-conscious she was until he really got to know her, until they were close, and more so when they got intimate.

The first time they'd had sex, she'd been shy about undressing in front of him, and especially reluctant to take off her bra. He didn't push her though, only reassured her of how gorgeous she was, after she confessed her insecurities.

She thought her hips were too wide and her breasts were too big. 'Grotesquely huge' was the phrase she used, and she hated it when anyone stared at them. She also hated the silvery marks that stretched across the soft skin there.

He just kissed those marks. Traced them with his tongue, sucked her nipples, and made her shudder and forget the urge to cover herself. 

From that night on, she became more confident around him with her body. Though she still dressed in baggy clothes in public, and on the occasions that called for formal attire she would dress up...but nothing too showy. Eventually she started to wear more things that showed off her figure. So long as she was with him. 

She trusted Clint, Bucky, and Tony, but they weren't always discreet when it came to appreciating her curves. That type of appreciation - particularly from them - made her feel uncomfortable. Like she would always be seen for her body rather than the friendship she had to offer, and despite all her little surges of confidence, it was enough to keep her resorting to her shield of baggy clothes. 

He watched, one brow raised, as she cupped her breasts and lifted them. After a moment, she scoffed a dissatisfied 'ugh' and let her hands drop to her sides as her shoulders slumped. She then prodded at her lower abdomen, and the 'poof' as she called it. She straightened her shoulders and sucked in her breath in an attempt to flatten that curve, but ultimately huffed out the air she'd been holding in. 

It was disheartening to see her when she was so down on herself - though he could definitely understand the feeling, seeing as the shrinks always talked about his own dysmorphic body perception after becoming Captain America. Still, he wished she could see herself how he saw her. 

He knocked on the door frame, not wanting to startle her, but she did jump and let out a little gasp as she spun around to see him.

"Steve!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you."

Her face grew red, and she crossed her arms over her chest. Not out of anger, rather she seemed to know he'd seen her studying herself. She looked at him, although her shyness didn't keep her gaze from traveling over his chest. 

"It's okay. I was just..." She paused, and her face flushed pink again, "getting ready to take a shower."

He closed the distance between them and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, letting his hand trace softly across her cheek and over her shoulder.

"Mind if I join you?"

She smiled, and reached out her hands to touch him. "You even need to ask?"

"A gentleman always asks."

Her hands trailed down his chest, and she looked up at him.

"How are you this perfect?"

"I'm far from perfect, sweetheart."

She snorted at him, but let him pull her closer. "Yeah, well you're looking pretty perfect from here. Being all polite and shit. Besides...you're not the one with stretch marks, wobbly bits, and uneven boobs...ugh, oh my god...I'm a mutant..."

He leaned down and kissed her, sealing her lips with his own before she could ramble on anymore about the parts of her that he really liked. The brief moment her mouth opened, he didn't waste any time letting his tongue sweep in and alongside her own, all the while his hands smoothed down her back to grab certain bits and press her to him, making her moan and hopefully convey how much he liked the things she was self-conscious about.

When they broke the kiss for air, he squeezed her backside and looked into her eyes. "You're not a mutant."

He kissed her again and trailed his lips over her jaw. His hands shifted over her skin to palm her breasts, and his fingers lightly traced the faint lines, before flicking over her nipples, making her gasp.

"I love your marks." 

He felt her fingers thread through his hair and let himself be pulled back in for a kiss. Her tongue was hot and soft against his, and he eagerly matched her strokes. He wanted her, and he wanted her now. So he grabbed her ass, lifted her onto the counter, and settled between her legs that parted naturally to hug his hips.

"I love every bit of you," he told her between kisses, before he rested his forehead against hers.

Her hands now cradled his face, and she met his eyes with want in her own. "Steve..."

He kissed her again, though this time he wasted no time and ducked his head to take one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked and it made her gasp and wiggle her hips eagerly for attention. Which he obliged, his fingers trailing to the warmth between her thighs to stroke the wetness already there. 

She rolled her pelvis to his touch, all thoughts and insecurities left her as she moaned and parted her legs wider. Her own fingers were suddenly grabbing at the waist of his pants, and the number of times she's undone his uniform pants was clear by the short work she made of the zipper. He was already hard when she freed his cock and wrapped her warm fingers around his length.

He thrusted into her grasp, and barely managed to say, "Shower?" 

She responded with a breathy whisper, "After."

He was still touching her, teasing her where she was most sensitive before pushing a finger in where her body gripped him, hot and tight. She gasped and rocked her hips forward, and he felt a sudden flood of wetness that let him slide a second finger inside her. He knew what she liked, so he started at a languid pace and curved his fingers on each thrust to hit that spot within her that made her body spasm and her fingers around him faltered.

"Oh god..." She moaned freely now, and her body twitched more violently the faster he stroked, and the harder he pressed. Until she pleaded for him, gyrating against his hand to create a stronger friction that would draw his fingers deeper and quicken her release. 

She was gripped around him, and he could feel her body was almost there. So he bent his head and sucked a nipple into his mouth, at the same time he shifted his hand so that his thumb rubbed over her sensitive clit in time to the thrusting of his fingers. Sure enough, a wanton moan spilled past her lips and her hips rocked forward as she tightened around his fingers, legs shaking, with her feet trying to find purchase against the cabinet as she rode out her orgasm. 

He let her nipple free of his mouth and kissed and sucked at her neck, continuing to slowly stroke his fingers within her, while he rested his forehead against hers and nipped at her lips. 

"You're amazing and damn gorgeous, Darcy." He kissed her. "Everything about you."

Her eyes were dark, and her gaze was hooded and lazy as she smiled at him, her breathing finally returning to normal.

"You're just saying that because you're my boyfriend and you're supposed to say that."  
She rolled her eyes. 

She'd posed her claim as a joke, but he knew that on some level she really believed it. And all he wanted. was for her to know and more importantly, to believe how true his words were.

"Saying it because it’s true." 

He rubbed her clit just once before his fingers left her body, making her gasp. 

"You don't know how much I think about you when I'm gone." He circled a taut nipple with those same wet fingers, making her shiver...from the air that cooled her heated skin...and the action itself. "How I get so hard thinking of your legs wrapped around me."

He licked the taste of her of his fingers. "How I jerk off every night, wishing I was in you, and not fucking my own hand." Then he bent his head to suck her nipple. 

A low groan escaped her throat as she gripped his hair and pulled him back up for a demanding kiss; he wholeheartedly obliged, leaning into her body and rubbing his hard length along her slick and still very sensitive folds. 

Their lips parted just enough for a breath, hot between them, as his hands smoothed down her body, over her hips, to grasp her ass and encouraged her legs to wrap around his hips. She shifted against him, making him groan, before reaching down to grab him and guide him to press inside her. And as much as he wanted to make this moment between them about her...about making her feel good about herself...making sure she felt beautiful and sexy...and making sure she knew how much she meant to him...he reacted as any healthy man would react to his woman urging him inside her. Though he managed to keep from just burying himself hard and deep in one go, and instead he pushed slowly, hearing her moan as her body gripped him tightly.

Still, he'd been gone for nearly two weeks, so his restraint only went so far. Especially once he felt her fingers grasp his backside. It was then, that the primal part of him - the side of him that no one but her got to see - forgot that restraint, and he held her firmly as he built up a rhythm thrusting into her. 

She was so beautiful,overwhelmingly so,as her face flushed and her eyelids grew heavy the more aroused she became. Her expressions alone were always enough to convey exactly what she felt, though her incoherent moans certainly reinforced that fact. That's not to say that he didn't love the way her breasts jiggled and bounced the more vigorously he thrusted - even their reflection behind her drove him crazy with desire - but to look into her eyes as they made love, to see all the things they couldn't speak in each others' gaze - a want and desperate need that was more profoundly visceral than any obscene words could convey...that aroused him even more.

Steve braced a hand against the mirror, giving his lips access to her neck as he grasped her backside with the other to steady her hips as he moved within her. It was just enough change of position to cause her arms to wrap around him tightly and her fingernails to scrape at his skin. She gave something between a whimper and a moan with every push, which only spurred him on.

Time didn't even register in his mind. The only things he noticed were her very physical reactions - from her erratic breath in his ear, to her thighs that now hugged his hips as her tight, warmth gripped his length, and the spasms that suddenly wracked her body as she came for the second time that night. 

"Fuck..." was the only intelligible word that slipped past her lips, alongside his name, and that was all he needed. 

"Darcy..."

He came hard, his own body succumbing to its release. The hand he'd braced against the mirror lost its purchase, and instead grasped her close as if she were the only force that kept him from falling to pieces. His heart raced and for a few moments he lost track of his surroundings, only to slowly become aware of his breathing as it returned to a more normal pace, and Darcy as she smoothed her palms over his back and up to run her fingers through his hair. 

It was quiet and peaceful when he finally moved, kissing the sweaty skin of her shoulder as he pulled out. He didn't pull away completely though - because she pulled him forward, cradled his face and kissed him softly, but lingering with emotion. 

"Love you," she whispered against his lips. 

He smiled and kissed her again. "Love you, beautiful."


End file.
